kidicarusfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Divinipedia
"Kid Icarus Wiki - a Wikia Gaming Wiki" Um, yeah, that needs to be fixed. HavocReaper'48 15:09, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :This, to be exact. HavocReaper'48 22:09, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Potential Wiki Merge As some of you may already know, there is another Kid Icarus wiki on the web. I am the webmaster of that wiki, and I am suggesting that we merge our content. I'm open to discussing the terms of the merge, and of course, you're free to deny the offer. However, the Kid Icarus franchise hasn't had a blockbuster event like Uprising's release since 1991 with the release of Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters. I personally think it would be an awful waste to divide the activity that the release will generate on our wikis. Anyway, thank you for your time, and I hope you seriously consider it. --Vhehs2 23:57, March 22, 2011 (UTC) * We've had a few other offers of merging with other Kid Icarus sites. Though a most of this wiki was built by me, we've got a fair number of contributors who've worked hard here, and I feel that we've got more content than other KI wikis I've visited. I totally agree that coverage of KI:U is a very big deal, especially for fans of the franchise, but we've built a good foundation here, and it'd be a shame to pack it all up. We'd more than welcome further contributors. Though I'm the admin here, if other people from the site wish to chime in, please do.-SiegfreidZ 05:48, April 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, I totally understand that. I made the same offer to another Kid Icarus Wiki; I just wanted to make sure I was giving each wiki an equal offer. Also, I'd like to say that I'm always open to talks if the situation ever changes. --Vhehs2 02:29, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :::This one is better than Kid Icarus wiki , merging would only bring the high quality content of this on down.Heavyoak 11:18, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Policies So, I am curious what the spoiler policy is on this wiki. Having just completed Uprising, I have a whole bunch of information I can add, but that depends on when and how it is wanted to be added. Sorry, unsure as to where to ask this, so I figured the main page would be best. Thank you. Brawlingwolf 03:39, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :Spoiler alert added on main page. people pretty much 'not care' about the spoilers here... maybe we should... i Dunno... maybe we should put alerts on the other pages to... :Hexagonathings (talk) 17:06, February 25, 2015 (UTC) ::My issue with adding the spoiler warnings on other pages is that virtually all the pages would end up having spoiler warnings... That's why I made one big one on the main page, which tells people that likely any page on this wiki would have spoilers, meaning that it's hard to avoid them. But I can see how individual ones could be more effective. The task of adding all of them would be pretty tedious, though... ★Hero King Marth [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 08:50:35|February 26, 2015 ★ Divinipedia I'm curious if you ever considered naming this Divinipedia. Divinipedia, of course, being the ingame "wikipedia" in Uprising that is referenced in various places (usually with Pyrrhon). Might be an interesting curve. Taliseth 21:23, April 1, 2012 (UTC) -I'd like to second this idea. Even if it was just an April Fool's joke. 03:56, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :i think thats done? :Hexagonathings (talk) 17:08, February 25, 2015 (UTC) ::As you can see from the date of the original post, the suggestion was made way back in 2012. That was before this Wikia was called Divinipedia. This Wikia's original name used to be "Kid Icarus Wiki." ★Hero King Marth [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 08:50:35|February 26, 2015 ★ New Opacity The Opacity is not high enough. The textpage is too transparent to easily read the articles! Please change, it's extremely annoying PitLegend 01:39, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Pandora? I'd just like to draw attention to the fact that Pandora isn't on the main page for characters, and when you look at her in the grand scope of things, she's a pretty major character. Can we rectify this? Hasofcd 01:04, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Great Sacred Treasure I only assume this is the right place to bring it up, but I was looking at the Great Sacred Treasure page and was wondering where Titan Mode came from. I don't think Titan Mode is an actual form of the Great Sacred Treasure, but I wanted to get permission to edit it out before doing anything. Does anyone mind me getting rid of "Titan Mode" on the page? Carcabob 19:07, August 6, 2012 (UTC) :Sure go ahead. Fang (talk) 22:12, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Cool.Thanks. Carcabob (talk) 03:39, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Spoiler Warning We might want to place a spoiler warning at the top of the main page. I don't think spoilers are marked here, and there are actually spoilers at the bottom of the main page. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 16:40, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :Like "Warning, Spoilers are unmarked here. If you wish to not be spoiled, do not read any further." The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 16:41, August 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah...They have those everywhere on the other wiki:Icaruspedia . I'd be willing to go to all the pages I can think of and add one if they're wanted. Just make a spoiler template so people can just write ((spoiler)) at the top of the page. "SPOILER WARNING: Unmarked Plot Details Below" might work too... ::Carcabob (talk) 02:04, August 18, 2012 (UTC) :::It took 3 years to do this... it's funny, like 25 years just to make another sequel... but this is done now, in 2015... :::Hexagonathings (talk) 17:10, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Not Smash Bros. Wiki!!! I recently noticed pages like ROB, Pikachu, Snake, Samus, Ice Climbers, Toon Link, and Ike popping up. These are Brawl characters, not Kid Icarus! I think they should be deleted as this is not the Super Smash Bros. wiki!!! Carcabob (talk) 04:19, August 22, 2012 (UTC) :I do think it to be somewhat unnecessary (like many things on this wiki), but most of those pages were created before my joining of the wiki. So this is really an issue Captain Comet will have to decide on. Fang³ 05:43, August 22, 2012 (UTC) ::No-one has replied yet. It is very likely that we will keep the pages, though if we do, I think they should be sub-pages of the SSBB page. Or possibly compose a list of all the characters as a sub-page. I think both ideas are great if I do say so myself, though I'd prefer the latter. With the release of SSB4, I will change the SSBB page to "Super Smash Bros. (series). Fang³ 23:32, August 23, 2012 (UTC) :::there is a chat on Fangs page abot this. :::Hexagonathings (talk) 17:01, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Characters? I noticed on the main page there being only 10 out of the many more characters found in Kid Icarus Uprising. Is that just to save room, or no more could be thought of, or what? Theres still Hewdraw, Pandora, Thanatos, Poseidon, Dyntos, and the Charriot Master to name a few. Carcabob (talk) 00:03, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :Meybe... just put a button that has a '+' on it and label it 'More Characters' that links to a character page (like the enemy table) if it exists. :Hexagonathings (talk) 17:03, February 25, 2015 (UTC)